


The Last Ones Standing

by Ellienerd14, gleek_runner



Series: Co-writing [3]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Lots of Angst, Other, friends - Freeform, friendship fic, set between Detained and the lost, writing with my fren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: With friendships torn apart by the events of the lost, April is left with no one to confide in but Charlie.They meet up and discuss the events of the detention that ruined everything.





	The Last Ones Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Angst ahead

The past few days had been quite tough for April. Well, hard and exceptional, but lately she wasn't so sure whether living an unique life was worthy of such a heavy price. Especially after the events of their little 'space detention' April missed her normal and perhaps dull life more than anything. The entire group had been torn apart by the truth. Ram still wouldn't pick up her calls. She didn't even know if they were still together. He had said he would be 'playing the field' but all April had seen him do was act passive-aggressively towards anyone who spoke to him.

It all seemed like some kind of karma. They had become friends after a crazy, unexpected prom and now they had been torn apart by another even crazier, unexpected circumstance. Yet perhaps that was just her fate or maybe that was just the world. Nothing good ever lasted.

The thoughts were a constant torture to her. The that thoughts had burrowed themselves inside her mind had cost her many sleepness nights. (Or maybe it was the Shadow King not letting her sleep and causing her heart ache). However, now she was finally being normal again. Well, at least she was facing a normal situation.

Charlie was the only one of their small group who still spoke to her. It was a small relief to have one person who could still be considered a friend.

Charlie always looked exhausted, like he was surviving off three hour naps. He must have suffered the most, April couldn't help thinking, he found out his boyfriend was afraid of him, that his friends thought he was stupid (which he wasn't) and that miss Quill was somehow free in the space of one day. It was almost a miracle he was still surviving, in more ways than one.

So she shouldn't really be the one complaining. She had only lost Ram -which didn't sound exactly right because Ram wasn't a random thing to have lost, he was special and April's heart was broken as a result - whereas Charlie had lost everything. Again. She tried to block these bad thoughts from her mind and tried to smile. Maybe if she smiled bright enough, Charlie would believe that everything was alright. Maybe she would believe that too.

"Hey," he greeted as sat across from her. It was a mean thought but Charlie looked worse up close. His hair was a mess and he had purple rings under his eyes. April was glad she had suggested meeting up for coffee, Charlie looked like he needed at least ten.

"Hey," she replied and sat across him. Charlie looked at her as if he was expecting her to say something. She really should, if only she knew how to have a normal talk with an alien after they almost died and had every bond that  connected them broken. She could probably try some small talk, anything that would make her feel more normal. "So, how have you been coping?"

"Terrible. Quill has fallen into a coma and is yet to wake up, my boyfriend moved out and everyone I once cared about is still dead." April had forgotten how brutally honest Charlie was. He didn't hold back, which was often funny but in this case was heartbreaking. "Do you want a drink?"

"Um, yeah," April answered, slightly taken aback. One second Charlie was on about what a terrible mess their life had become and the other he was asking her if she wanted coffee. Typical of him. Although, this really wasn't the time to think about Charlie's tedency to  jump from one subject to another and overall being more straightforward than others.

"Great," Charlie replied. He joined the queue for drinks leaving April some time to process what he had said.

Miss Quill was unconscious. That was slightly worrying but it did explain why he hadn't been hurt by her yet. He was still upset about Rhodia, which was unsurprising. It was the news about Matteusz that was the most surprising. They always seemed to have the kind of close bond that none of them came close to. It didn't seem like Matteusz to just leave Charlie. It seemed like even he had his limit.

That thought alone made her understand just how serious things had been. How unfixable. Matteusz would never leave Charlie, let alone be afraid of him, it just seemed impossible. He always looked at Charlie with nothing but adoration and as if he was afraid of he was to going to leave. Just the fact that something so beautiful and strong was now nothing more but shattered pieces terrified her. She could only imagine how Charlie felt.

There she was, wanting to feel normal again by going out and have a normal talk while Charlie didn't have that luxury. She, at least, could go back to a normal home with her Mum. The only normal thing Charlie had was Matteusz and now even he was gone.

"Here," Charlie said, sliding one of the coffees towards her. He pulled the lid off his own and poured in four packets of sugar. (He had a major sweet tooth.)

"Thanks." April took a tiny sip. "Charlie, if Quill's unconscious and Matteusz left-" his faux-smile dropped, "-who is looking after you?"

"I do. I mean I try." Charlie smiled and took a large sip from his sugary coffee."Taking care of myself isn't really hard, even before Quill was unconscious I had to be the one taking care of myself. Her job was to keep me unharmed from any physical pain." Charlie's words made her smile apologetically. She couldn't imagine how hard taking care of both himself and miss Quill would be.

"If you want any help with something," she began "you can ask me. I would love to help as much as I can."

"That's nice." Charlie frowned. "I'm more worried about Quill. I hope she wakes up before her babies try to eat her."

April almost choked on her drink. "Sorry, what?"

"Baby Quills eat their mother before birth, that way they gain strength, it's the mothers' last gift to them. Everybody knows it," Charlie explained, while April still stared at him in shock.

"So miss Quill might die?"

"I don't know. She's not in-" Charlie looked suddenly guilty, "anyway I need to talk to the Doctor but I don't have his phone number. Quill does."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. She wasn't even gone that long. Even if it felt like we were trapped there for a lifetime."

"It really was the detention from hell."

"Yeah, it was," Charlie laughed dryly. "Although, I fear that the real hell hasn't began yet."

"No matter what comes our way, we'll get through it together."

"Just you and me?" Charlie asked. "Because I'm not sure if the others still want to help."

"I have faith in them. They might still be angry but-" April wasn't so certain if saying they were still friends was a good idea. She wasn't sure it was true.

"But nothing. They hate me. Even Matteusz can't stand talking to me. And I thought he was the only person who really cared about me."

"He does care." April tried to comfort him. "Matteusz loves you. Plus what happened in detention doesn't really matter."

"It was the truth."

"A bad truth," April argued. "What we confessed that day was the ugly parts of their truth, not the entire thing."

Charlie looked at her with eyes eager to believe her. He did want to believe her. More than anything. "So what you said about not loving Ram was true?"

"Feelings are complicated."

"Like fear?"

"I haven't been dating Ram as long as you and Matteusz have been dating. We're still in the early days. He falls fast and Rachel hasn't been dead that long. He's still grieving her." April couldn't help feeling guilty. "The truth I said was true. But it was also scared."

"So, you don't love him?"

"No," April admitted. It seemed harsh, so she added more, "not yet at least. It's different for you."

"Different truths, same consequences. We have both lost our boyfriends."

"I guess that's true." April smiled bitterly, a faint sadness visible in her face. "The only difference is that you'll get back together with Matteusz."

"April-"

"Trust me on this," she whispered. "We won't be sad forever. You won't be sad forever."

"That's very optimistic."

"I choose to see the glass half full."

"It feels like I will," Charlie said quietly. "It feels like I'll never stop being sad."

"Don't say that," April protested. Part of her (the glass half empty part) agreed with him. If Charlie was depressed there was only so much that could be done. But if she could defeat the evils of the world with a smile, she would.

"It's not fair."

"I know, but life isn't fair." Of course April knew that better than anybody. From a very young age she was forced to learn about the unfairness of life."Life has both good things and bad."

"Seems like I'm constantly on the bad side of life."

"Not for long, Charlie. Not for long."

"Can you promise that? Can you guarantee that I'll be happy for the rest of my life?"

"No one can promise that."

"I wish I had just skipped the detention."

"Me too," April said and took another small sip from her coffee. It was starting to get cold.

"At least we have each other. One friend is an improvement from Rhodia."

"The people we love will find a way to forgive us," April said. It sounded dangerously like a promise. Her mum had said the same thing to her about Ram.

"We can only hope."

**Author's Note:**

> E: This is the first time I've ever written with Angy and it was lots of fun! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
